


Lexa's Pledge

by ThePugManchu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePugManchu/pseuds/ThePugManchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple short story about Clarke and Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa's Pledge

Clarke looked down at Lexa who was kneeling before her, pledging herself to protect Clarke and her people forever. Clarke thought this was a very hot way to see Lexa. Kneeling before her, vulnerable.

It was at this moment when Clarke wanted to pick Lexa up and take her to her throne. She wanted to take Lexa right on her throne. Then Clarke wanted to be taken by Lexa. Then she wanted them to be taken together, in unison.

Lexa looked up at Clarke as she finished her pledge. Clarke offered her hand to Lexa to help her up. Lexa took the offer. Her touch was soft on Clarke’s hand. Clarke felt sparks and she knew Lexa did too.

Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes, searching for any indication that she wanted it to happen too. Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes and searched within to find that Clarke was looking at her with eyes full of lust and want. Lexa tried to stop her eyes from doing the same, but the look in Clarke’s eyes was just too strong. Lexa needed her and Clarke needed her too.

Clarke saw a glint of sparkle in Lexa’s eyes and knew she wanted it too. Lexa wanted Clarke to make the first move just in case she was interpreting her desires wrong.

“That was hot Lexa,” Clarke said in voice that was barely audible, but clearly full of lust. Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes as she said these next few words, “I want you.”

Lexa was stunned at how straight forward Clarke was and hoped that she would be even more straight forward if this continued. She said in response, “Then kiss me Clarke.” Both of their voices had dropped below a whisper.

Clarke moved her hand up Lexa arm and up past her shoulder to her neck. She pulled Lexa closer. Lexa’s hands moved to rest on Clarke’s hips, pulling them closer together. Clarke brought her other hand up to the other side of Lexa’s neck.

She closed her eyes and closed the rest of the distance between them. Her lips landed on Lexa’s. She found her lips to be just as soft as they were the last time they kissed. This time there was more spark as they had personally become closer together. 

The kiss was slow at first but became more involved as they continued. Clarke ran her tongue across Lexa’s bottom lip seeking entrance which Lexa so happily granted. 

Lexa’s tongue was soft against Clarke’s. They let out all the feelings they had kept secret. They shared all the secrets they never knew they had. This was the kiss that would bring them closer together.


End file.
